Beyond Borders
by Gizmo369
Summary: Inuyasha finally realizes what he has always wanted once the final battle is won, but is he too late to get it? Oneshot


Beyond Borders

--

Gizmo369

----------------------------------------------------------------

It was over, done, finished. Inuyasha looked over the deserted battlefield in silence. Three nights ago the final battle between the two groups took place and they came out the victors, but no one was jumping for joy. Kagome was gone. A silent tear rolled down his cheek but he didn't bother to wipe it away. He no longer cared who saw him. He no longer cared about his "human" weaknesses anymore. He just wanted to go back, back to before the battle when everything was all right. But he couldn't. Even if he had the Shikon Jewel he probably couldn't go back, couldn't bring _her_ back.

He let out a bitter laugh. Kagome was the first person other than his mother to accept him for him. She was the one of the only people who didn't want him to change and all he did was push her away and put her down. Even after all that she still stayed by his side throughout it all.

'She promised she'd stay by my side,' he thought. 'She promised.' Slowly he sunk to his knees, more tears falling. 'Kagome….'

"Why," he whispered hoarsely, his voice cracking from the flood of emotions he was trying to hold back. "Why!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the ground.

* * *

His friends stood silently along the trees watching, wishing it was all just a dream. Each was in a daze. None of them could believe it was happening, it was like they were caught in a never-ending nightmare.

"How…" the Sango started, her voice hoarse and scratchy. Clearing it she began again. "How could," tears started forming in her eyes once again, "how could she be gone? Why damn it!" she spat out between sobs, "We can't even give her a proper burial!"

Three years passed since they all first met Kagome and in those passing years she evolved into the spirited fighter she was well known as. In just three years she weaseled her way so deeply in their hearts that they felt as if they would die themselves because she was no longer around. It wouldn't be as bad if they had at least a bit of closure. None of them, especially Inuyasha, was really sure she was gone. There was no evidence that she was ever there besides the memories they each had of her. And that's all they had left, just their precious memories.

* * *

During the battle she fought with the best of them, fought with him throughout the whole battle. Even so, when the final showdown came, he wasn't able to save her. More silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I wasn't strong enough to save her." He grinded his teeth together and turned away from the last spot he saw Kagome. He couldn't take it anymore. All the emotions, it was just too much so he ran.

* * *

She watched Inuyasha silently, wishing she could hold him. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but she had a bad feeling about it. All the ideas running through her mind broke her heart.

"Please," she whispered, though she knew no one could hear her. "Please don't do this…"

* * *

Inuyasha continued running blindly through, not caring at all about where his final destination would be. With his speed and trees he could barely see where he was going. The forest began to grow thicker, the branches clawed at his hair, skin, and clothes as if attempting to hold him back. He continued running though, away from her scent, her voice, her memory. Suddenly it was bright again and then he started to fall.

* * *

She screamed out in sorrow as she watched him fall farther and farther out of her reach. His eyes widened for a brief second, a small smile making its way onto his face. He heard her, she wasn't sure how but he did. She let out a sharp cry and clenched her eyes shut tight when his body hit the cold, hard ground. The sickening thud and the sound of snapping bones echoed though her ears.

"Inuyasha, you fool," she whispered.

He felt warm arms encircle him and he warmly smiled up at her. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek gently.

"I knew… I'd find you," he whispered, fighting to breathe. "Ka…go…me…. You did… promise after all. You said… you'd stay with me…. You… promised you'd stay… by my side."

Kagome's eyes filled up with tears as Inuyasha began to cough up blood. "Inuyasha…" her voice was barely heard over the slight breeze that was blowing around them and Inuyasha began to fear that he was dreaming it all, that she was not really there. And in reality, she wasn't, it was impossible for her to be. She was after all dead and gone but still, his soul reached out to hers and felt its warmth surround them both.

"Stop… stop crying, I hate it when you cry," Inuyasha managed to get out. The coughing fit ended and he took a deep breath before continuing, wincing as a broken rib tried to prod its way through his battered flesh. "Do you remember that festival we went to?" Kagome nodded and tried to dry her tears. "That was the first time I've ever danced, the first time I've held someone so close to my heart." He blushed slightly, his red cheeks stood out greatly on his now pale face. Kagome just smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. A long silence passed between them.

"I missed you," Inuyasha said suddenly. Kagome blinked.

"But it's only been a few days," she said quietly.

"I know," he replied back as his eyes drifted back, "I'm not stupid. I just wasn't sure if I would ever see you again…."

* * *

When they found him he was alone. Many bones in his body were broken and his spine seemed almost shattered. It was a long fall from the top of the cliff but even so he was lying there for a while, suffering there alone before he died. As they brought his body back to the village for a proper burial they couldn't help but notice the small peaceful smile on his dead face and the silver-white feather in his cold hands.

* * *

I really wasn't going to post this but thanks to Rutoh-Chan I changed my mind. I just hope it's not too much of a disappointment. Anyways it definately didn't go exactly how I had it planed and it's much shorter than it originally was supposed to be (I had to cut some stuff out 'cause I used it for an English assignment ;;). Well review if you liked it!


End file.
